


You make me happy too

by ShadowInTheBackground



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowInTheBackground/pseuds/ShadowInTheBackground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn likes to see Niall happy, so when Niall won't buy things that make him happy, Zayn decides to step in and make his boy happy because he likes Niall, especially when he's happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me happy too

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read through this but I hope it's okay?  
> So yeah, any mistakes are my own and any comments would be lovely, I love to hear what you guys think of my writing and how you think I can improve<3

“Zee, what’s your favourite fruit?” Niall asks as he subconsciously trails his fingers over the products lining the shelves of the supermarket.  
“Dunno, don’t really have a favourite, what’s yours?”  I reply, pushing the trolley down the never ending fruit and vegetable aisle.  Niall’s eyebrows furrow in thought before he answers. “Cherries probably,” as a tight expression settles on his adorable face, “but they’re so annoying, I mean there’s not much to a cherry in the first place but then the seedy-pip things just get in the way, there a hassle really.”  Niall trails off absently as he grabs a bottle of milk and orange juice from the fridges further up the aisle and puts them in the trolley, smirking at me as he leans over the trolley edge. “Love you, Zee.”  
“Love you too, Nialler.”  I whisper as if it’s a secret before kissing the tip of his nose, making him flush cherry red and smile wide before skipping off down the aisle to find more items to drop in the trolley.

As he turns the corner to head down the next aisle I back track to pick out a pack of cherries and hide them under the other products in the trolley, whilst also grabbing two apples for the journey home, before setting off hot on his tail to see him leant over the meat counter as he explains his order to the butcher.

“Hey babe.”  I whisper, hand on his waist and lips at his ear to feel the steady thrum of his pulse on my skin.  
“Hey, erm, thank you.”  He says, taking the bag of meat from the butcher with a smile.  “You’re favourite Zee.”  He motions towards the bag in his hands, as he leans into my touch.  
“I’m pretty sure you’re my favourite.”  I mumble cheekily causing him to laugh out loud and throw his head back against my shoulder in delight.  
“You’re so cheesy!”    
“I aim to please,”  I smirk, “don’t we need cheese?”  Niall’s face furrows as he falls into a state of deep thought.  
“Probably?”  His voice is so unsure and adorable and it makes me smile against his ear.  
“May as well get some anyway, just in case?”  
“Always thinking, Zee.”  He mutters as he twists in my arms and tugs me towards the cheese filled shelves and just grabs a packet before linking our hands together as we head deeper into the shop.

“Coca Cola or Pepsi?”  Niall asks, a bottle in each hand as he looks at me, eyes wide and a small pout on his lips.  
“Whichever you like best.”  I smile making him frown.  
“Which do you like best?”  He raises the bottles higher in his hands as if he thinks that will make the decision easier.  
“Probably Coca Cola, don’t know why we advertise Pepsi really to be honest.”  I laugh along but sigh as he puts the Coca Cola back on the shelf and settles the Pepsi in the trolley.  “But it would look back to be papped buying Coca Cola, wouldn’t it?” I nod tight lipped before slipping a bottle of Coca Cola into the trolley as Niall studies the other fizzy drinks, hiding it along with my stash of cherries.

“C’mon babe,” Niall giggles as he sees me looking at the stacks upon stacks of condiments on the shelves, “we have enough ketchup to last us ages.” I laugh along with him before reaching out an plucking a bottle of Nando’s sauce to the trolley behind the bread loaf Niall threw inside moments earlier.  
“On my way, Sir Horan of Ireland.”  
“And so you should be Lord Malik of Bradford.”  We receive strange looks from the elderly couple looking at deals on spices but Niall just brushes it off with one of his brilliant laughs before tugging me down the last few aisles of the store, our fingers entwined over the handle of the trolley and matching loved up smiles on our lips.

“Ice cream?”  Niall wonders as we pass the large freezers containing frozen treats, his blue eyes saucer wide and bright in awe at the multiple flavours on offer.  
“It’s the middle of autumn.”  I chuckle but Niall just pouts in response.  
“So?”  He whines, smirk on his pretty Irish lips.  
“You’re mental, Ni.”  I mumble affectionately as he smiles wide and pleased at himself.  
“That’s why you love me.”  Niall sings, cheeky smile on show.  
“I love you because you’re you, Ni.”  I say, kissing his cheek, “What flavour would you like?”  
“Oh so I can pick the ice cream flavour but I can’t pick the lube flavour, what a charming boyfriend you are.”  He screeches, smirking as I slap my hand over his mouth, cheeks flushed as he licks at my hand, moaning obscenely in the empty aisle of the shop.  
“You are _so_ lucky the aisle was empty, Ni.”  I scold as I pinch at his nipple, making him laugh.  
“Now we both know the only way I would be lucky was if you took me here, right now in this empty aisle.”  He wiggles his eyebrows seductively before kissing my cheek and mumbling a quiet ‘sorry’ as he kisses down my flaming cheeks and finally lands on my lips.  “Love you, Zaynie.”  
“Love you too, now what flavour do you want?”  
“Don’t mind.”  
“Niii...”  I whine but am cut off by a chaste kiss on my lips.  
“Don’t ‘Niii’ me, Malik.  You get to choose this time.”  
“But I always choose.”  I grumble, rubbing my thumb over Niall’s knuckles.  
“And I like everything you choose.” Niall retorts.  
“The blueberry ice cream?”

Niall pulls a revolted face at just the mention of the vile food. “Urgh, Zee, don’t remind me.”  His nose scrunches up adorably as he hides his face in my shirt.  “It was foul.”  I smirk in response, a light laugh on my lips at Niall’s reaction as I stroke his hair in a comforting manner.  
“See, that’s why you should choose this time.”  I bargain, waiting for Niall to give in and choose.  
“No, you.”  
“You choose this and I’ll choose the yoghurts, yeah?”  I laugh at Niall’s bargaining technique but agree regardless as there aren’t anywhere near as many ice cream choices as there are yoghurt, so nod making Niall grin as he skips off to choose.  I turn to the freezers quickly, hunting down the raspberry ripple ice cream that Niall demanded when he was ill, knowing I’ve chosen something he likes as I quickly push the trolley to the yoghurt aisle in search for my blonde Leprechaun of a boyfriend.

As I enter the aisle I see a determined Niall trying to reach a yoghurt pack off the top shelf and go all doe eyes as I see he’s trying to reach the ones I like but he can’t stand.  So I stand behind him, one hand on his waist the other reaching for the pack before bringing it down to his hands.  “I believe this is what you wanted?”  I grin as he shivers as I breathe down his neck.  
“Yeah, thanks Zee.”  His voice cracks over the words making my heat flutter madly in my chest. “Ready to go?”  I nod as he sets the yoghurts in the trolley but not before I’ve grabbed a pack of the chocolate ones that he likes. 

We push the trolley up the tills together and swiftly load the items onto the conveyor before I ask Niall to go grab a TV guide as I drop two Wispa bars onto the conveyor before packing and paying for our shopping as Niall pays at a separate kiosk for the TV guide.  “Ready?”  Niall asks as he drops the magazine inside the trolley as we drop change in the charity box by the door as we exit the shop, hunting down out car in the large car park.

We reach the car in mere minutes and quickly load up before setting off, radio loud as we sing along all the way home, munching on the apples I picked up for us as we go, eyes crinkled around the edges in joy as we rock out to the songs blasting from the radio.  Putting the car in park we hop out and carry the multiple bags of shopping into the kitchen of our house, slipping them away quickly. “Hey Zee?”  
“Yeah?”  I reply, popping my head out of the fridge where I’m putting the yoghurts and meat away.  
“Did you buy these?”  he says holding up the pack of cherries, I nod my head biting my lips anxiously. “But you don’t like cherries.”  I shrug, lip still between my teeth. “Yeah, but you do.”  
“You also get the Coca Cola?”  His cheeks glow as his blush radiates around him.  
I play coy, “Maybe.”  
“And the Nando’s sauce, raspberry ripple ice cream, Wispa bars and don’t think I didn’t see the chocolate yoghurts, Zayn.”  I laugh awkwardly before stepping over to where he’s leant against the worktop, taking out the shopping, locking him between my body and the worktop as I take him hands in my own.  
“I got them because you like them and I want you to be happy, Nialler.”  
“I’m already happy.”  He urges as he stares deep into my eyes, his blue ones wide and soft.  
“I just wanted to treat you, Nialler.”  I mumble, eyes locked on his beautiful baby blues, “Make you happy.”

A soft smile sets up camp on Niall’s pink lips before he leans in and presses his soft lips to my own, lips chapped but passionate on mine as our lips press seamlessly into one another, all of our emotions passed through the connection created by our embrace.  Niall’s smooth, defined arms wrap around my neck as he pulls me in closer, his warm exhales dancing across my skin before he pulls away, breathless and nests his head in the crook of my neck, whispering a mantra of ‘I love you, I love you, I love you’ across my skin, exciting my nerves and tingling my skin.  “I’m sorry, Nialler, I love you.”  I whisper, my breathing making the hair covering his ear flutter.

“I love you too.”  He replies, fingers tangled in the short hairs at the nape of my neck whilst mine slot around his skinny waist.  A comfortable silence sits between us as we hold onto each other and snuggle deeper into our embrace.  “Hey, Zee?”  
“Yeah?”  I whisper, voice raspy out of disuse.  
“You make me happy y’know, not the things you bought.”  An unsure smile is on Niall’s lips but it immediately widens as I pull him into me, breathing in his peppermint scent as I kiss lightly down his pale neck, tasting Niall on my lips.  
“You make me happy too, Nialler.”  I nose his neck before pulling back and lifting him in my arms, making him squeal in delight and grip me tighter before I set him down on the sofa, telling him to stay as he gives me puppy dog eyes in response and a soft whine.  “Be back in a minute, Nialler, use the TV guide and find something to watch, yeah?”  I pass him the newly purchased guide from one of the shopping bags before heading back into the kitchen.

“Zayn, I miss you, hurry up!  There’s nothing to watch.  Honestly, what is it with daytime TV?  It’s as if they think we all care about cooking, reality TV or chat shows.  I mean really, there’s not even anything on the kids channels, I mean what is ‘In The Night Garden’ anyway, I though children needed to be educated not turned stupid.”  I chuckle at his annoyance before the room turns silent and the sound of the remote hitting the coffee table echoes through the room.

I walk into the living room, arms loaded with goodies to come face to face with Niall doing a headstand on the sofa, a childish grin plastered to his face as he catches sight of me as I stick my tongue out at him.  “Hey, Zee, you’re hot upside down too, y’know?”  he chuckles before rolling off the sofa in a fit of giggles to land on the floor in a messy pile of long Irish limbs.  
“You truly are an idiot, Ni.”  I smirk as I set everything on the rug on the floor.  
“I’m your idiot.”  Niall smiles, eyes bright and hopeful, making me smile and repeat him.  
“Yeah, you’re my idiot.” I whisper affectionately. “For you.”  I pass a bowl of cut up cherries and raspberry ice cream scattered with broken pieces of a Wispa bar to Niall to see an adorable toothy grin dance on his plump lips as he leans into me and places a kiss on my cheek.    
“Love you, Zee.”

I watch as he takes a large bite of the treat and sigh, “Is it okay?”  I ask worried that he doesn’t like it.  
“Perfect,” He takes a spoon full of the treat from is bowl, careful not to get any cherries, and presses it to my lips.  I open my mouth obediently and swallow it down and just as I do, Niall kisses me passionately, tongue mapping out mouth before he pulls away with a smirk. “so perfect.”  I laugh at his dopey expression at pull him into me, drawing pictures into his back with my finger. “Cheeky.”  
“You love it, now eat, boy, eat.”  He picks the spoon from my bowl and brings it to my mouth with a smile as I bite down on the spoon and tug it from his grasp, stealing it from him, making him laugh loud, head thrown back, eyes crinkling at the corners, smile wide.

As his breathing settles back down his laughing ceases and we eat our ice cream-cherry-Wispa mix in pleasant, comfortable silence before I head back into the kitchen to pick up two cups and the bottle of Coca Cola off of the kitchen worktop.  “I quite frankly adore you, Zayn Javadd Malik.”  Niall grins as I pass him a cup and he chugs it back instantly, satisfied look on his face.  
“I quite frankly adore you too, Niall James Horan.”  I smile as I wrap myself around him, heart swelling with happiness as I just hold him in my arms and listen to his soft, even breathing and rhythmically thudding heartbeat, knowing he’s mine and that nothing can ever take this moment away from me.  “I absolutely adore you, I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own and if you have any comments I would love to hear them, positive or negative. Also if you have any ideas for other pieces of writing I would appreciate them too<3


End file.
